<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parchment by silver_drip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305305">Parchment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip'>silver_drip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Magic, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter Lives, Letters, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Non-Binary Harry Potter, Non-binary character, transgender Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are far from easy for Harry Potter. He's learning about his metamorphmagus abilities, being the twin of the Boy Who Lived, and realizing his gender isn't "freak".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariequeen/gifts">Fariequeen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry Potter's life shown through letters.</p><p>To Fariequeen, for all your help. I know you already read most of this, but I just wanted to thank you even more ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>April 13, 1982 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Godric’s Hollow</b>
</p><p>
  <span>James squeezed his eyes shut before reaching down to try to get his glasses back from Harry. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything had unraveled since Lily died, and he was all alone now. Peter’s betrayal, Sirius in St. Mungo's with Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom dealing with her own problems. All that culminated with the fact that he had a pair of 1-year-olds that never slept, screamed like banshees, and ran him ragged—Worse than ragged. He found himself crying at odd hours, pacing, and more than once he’d snapped at Basil and Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to do this without Lily? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James got his glasses back from Harry and spelled them clean. Basil was asleep, but as if they planned it, neither slept at the same time. James left Harry in the living room, going to his study. He looked at the pile letters he’d drafted then disposed of over the last two months. He smoothed one out and looked over it with dull eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Dumbledore,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need your advice. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. Lily should have been the one here. I’m barely holding it together. I’m a terrible father. I don’t deserve Basil and Harry. I don’t know what to do. I’ve been having nightmares of losing them. The other night I was so tired I left them alone in the bathtub. What if some part of me wanted them to drown? Lily must be so disappointed in me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please write me back soon. The twins deserve better than me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-James Potter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were a bit blurred and his handwriting atrocious, but he didn’t have the energy to write another one. He went to get his owl, part of him not hearing Harry shouting and Basil’s tired crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>July 31, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No. 4 Privet Drive</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Two letters for Harry Potter arrived within minutes of each other. The first came through the mail slot with the rest of the mail, while the other remained tied to an owl’s leg who was irritably tapping on the kitchen window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was sent off to get the mail while his aunt shrieked. She was getting a broom to shoo the owl away. With his relatives distracted Harry was able to hide the first piece of mail he’d ever received and retreat to his cupboard to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The letter was made of thick paper, parchment perhaps. It listed his address as the cupboard, lending credence to the idea that it was a prank, but he knew the Dursleys’ handwritings. None of them matched and he knew Petunia would never risk Harry getting attention just for a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Mr. Potter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yours sincerely,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva McGonagall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deputy Headmistress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it invoked a fanciful part of him he thought had been beaten out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the summer sun there was nowhere to hide. The dirt was blessedly cold as he dug with his hands to plant petunias, his least favorite flower, since he wasn’t allowed to use the shovel. He could feel the sun beating down on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl that he’d only glanced earlier, when it had been hit soundly by the broom that had been turned against him more than once, was staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl fluttered to his side, nearly startling him into a thorny rose bush. After a few seconds of heavy eye contact the owl held out one leg. Harry looked at the letter before flicking his eyes to the raptor’s deadly talons and hooked beak. It took a hop forward on only one leg, making its intent clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry untied the letter then looked at him impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed the letter, getting dirt all over the folded parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On it was a signature that matched two of his own names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: James Charlus Potter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To: Harry James Potter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke the seal, not knowing what to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy eleventh birthday! Bet you finally got your letter! Basil has been up since sunrise waiting for his and has been a right menace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, it’s so good to finally write you! Basil and I have been busy readying your room. Hope you like crimson and gold! Basil tried to convince us to get a bunk bed, but we figured you’d be used to having your own space. He has been excited to finally hang out with you. Merlin knows how often he’s griped about you getting to spend time with your cousin while he grew up alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil helped pick out your birthday gift. He’s not happy that he has to wait to open his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope you’re all packed up for tomorrow! Sirius is going to stay with Basil while we go to St. Mungo’s to get your blocks removed then have a little father-son bonding before heading home. Hopefully Petunia doesn’t cry like your mum used to when she had to be apart from you two for more than a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Write me back, Prongslet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your Happy Dad,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James Potter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PS: What flavor cake do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the words that didn’t make any sense. His first instinct was to rip it up and bury it under the bloody petunias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he fetched the pencil that had been used to take measurements on wood when the one time Dudley had convinced Vernon to make a box car for some contest. They hadn’t even gotten past opening the electric saw, but had all the tools gathered neatly in the back shed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped the letter and scrawled out his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your joke isn’t funny. Don’t you have something better to do with your time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl flew over to him and was patient as he tied the letter on. It took off and was quickly lost in the summer light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t expect for it to go anywhere, but it helped relieve some of his stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 1, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4 Privet Drive</b>
</p><p>
  <span>More letters came in a stream of owls had descended since yesterday evening. Petunia shrieked and threatened to buy an air gun to shoot them each down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry was permitted his second of three bathroom breaks of the day, he opened the clouded little window. It wasn’t large enough for much, especially since a parliament of owls tried to get in. One of the birds, unlike the others, was clutching a letter rather than having it tied to its leg. With a bit of feathery wrestling, it shoved its way through and dropped the letter. It nearly fell in the loo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy!” Vernon shouted. Harry had wasted his sparse few minutes of bathroom time. He had a jar to piss in though. He shoved the scroll in his holey pocket and went back to his cupboard. When the lock slid back in place he unfurled the scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, I don’t know what’s going on. I’d have been by yesterday after I got that letter, but I figured you all were asleep. I’ll be there as soon as I’m out of work. Please write back. I don’t know what to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he crumbled up the paper there was a knocking on the front door. More Vernon and Petunia shouting, easily ignorable due to years of hearing it directed at him. She let out a particularly shrill noise, making Harry wince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cupboard door was wrenched open, causing him to fall backwards. From his odd angle he looked upwards at a face that was strangely like his own, yet older and filled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” His voice was choked off, yet oddly familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up, looked up at the stranger, then promptly went back to his cupboard. He wouldn’t stand for another one of Dudley’s pranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 2, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No. 4 Privet Drive</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was stuck outside again. All of his things had been thrown out into the backyard earlier in the morning. The Dursleys were having a row with the man that claimed to be his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tied off the arms and turtleneck of the disgustingly large hand-me-down sweater that Dudley had dirtied up and dragged through the ground before it was passed on to him. It would make a good enough bag that was far too large for his few belongings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was taking him away today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An owl appeared, another letter, but the parchment was lighter and had a green wax seal. A perfect circle with wings rimming the sides, a bone and sticks crossed in the middle, and with St. Mungo’s on the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it up, vaguely recognizing the name from James’ first letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Potter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We hope to reschedule the appointment you missed. At the age of 11 you we are legally obligated to remove your blocks listed below:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Metamorphmagusism</span></li>
<li><span>75% Magic Dampener</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Be advised: If blocks are not removed by September 1st of 1991 the Auror Office will be notified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia Sycamore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head Healer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t have time to contemplate what metamorphmagusism was before another owl swept over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fingered the letter, reading the name Sirius Black. Probably the man James had written about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James told me the Dursleys haven’t told you anything? I don’t even know where to start? I mean me and James had been mailing your aunt for ages? We think she might have been lying about you? </span>
  <span>We were sending that bint money and everything for you.</span>
  <span> I’m your godfather, but some stuff happened </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Just talk to your dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All my love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius Black </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your godfather</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His writing was chicken scratch and would be covered in red marks if Harry had turned it into one of his teachers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry crumbled it up and threw it into the rosebush. The owl that delivered it made a noise of disapproval. He scowled at it in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had no plan on talking to his ‘dad’. From the shouting yesterday it was quite clear that Harry had been dumped off on the Dursleys while James frolicked about with his younger brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was used to being picked last on the playground; it made sense that being the unwanted leftover was the foundation of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny that he had a father now. He wasn’t sure what to do with one of those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving!” James came outside, a plate crashing into his back. He didn’t stop marching his way over to Harry. Petunia had stopped her shouting, but was following him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hiked up his oversized shirt and unzipped his fly. He pissed on the colorful petunias while making eye contact with his aunt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fyi my updating schedule is every week if I wrote a new chapter, or once a month if I haven't written any new ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>August 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Auror Office</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head Auror Moody licked his finger while going through the stack that had piled up in his inbox over lunch. He sucked at his yellowing teeth, trying to get the last of the mutton unstuck. He let out a grumble as he recognized Potter’s handwriting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mads,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry to do this, but Sirius and I need some emergency leave. It’s a family emergency. Drake should be up to date with the case I was working on. You’ll have to find a replacement for the stake-out this coming week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry to leave you in a pinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auror 1st Class</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody huffed, hoping this wouldn’t interfere too much with his plans. He’d been grooming Potter to take over as Head Auror. Moody wanted to focus on one of his newer recruits before retiring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called his assistant to shuffle some schedules around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Burrow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny was both dreading and looking forward to September. She’d finally have the house brother free, something she’d always dreamed of, but her best friend, Basil, would be going to Hogwarts without her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swore up and down that they’d write everyday, but like her most annoying brother, Ron, said, Basil would be busy with school. School and making </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. At least she knew Ron wouldn’t wheedle his way into her position as best friend. Ginny just had to remind him not to let Ron drag him into trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mum shouted for her, cutting through the constant buzzing of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly Weasley had a great many types of shouts, her most thoroughly used one being reserved for when the twins were up to no good, second was the call for dinner, but this was neither of those. This shout meant Ginny received mail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been floo-ed since Basil’s owl usually went straight to her rather than dropping off a letter with her mum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she went down the stairs she dodged the twins’ extra step and hopped the last two. Her mum scolded her, but Ginny was undeterred. She took the proffered letter and tore it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingin I met him and him and dad aren’t talking to each other. I mean dad’s talking and Harry has this really odd look in his eyes and no one is telling me what’s going on. Uncle Sirius and dad went to his study. I tried to listen in but they did that one spell I can never remember the name of. I knocked on the door of Harry’s room but he didn’t answer. I don’t think he’s mute or deaf or something. I don’t know Gingin. Like the least he could do was say hello to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-The best Basil in the garden</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny read the letter a second time and was quick on her feet to not let George snatch it out of her hand. She danced away from Fred’s reach. On more than one occasion she’d try to make Basil understand what having a brother was like, but it was just something he had to experience himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just sounded to her like Harry was just having himself a good sulk. Harry would be right as rain tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 3, 1991 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thumbed the pamphlet the woman in a blinding lime-green outfit had given him. His mind was buzzing and sluggish. He felt like a hundred bees were in his head, trying to build a honeycomb while simultaneously turning his brain into honey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer said he was “reconstructing his mental matrix”, whatever the bloody hell that meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To compound on that, his body was rippling. His skin stretched, bones ached, and eyesight kept going funny. James had tried to explain it to him, but Harry wasn’t having any of it from the man that had abandoned him. He just wished he had earplugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the pamphlet that was titled: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So You Have a Metamorphmagus Baby, A Primer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Congratulations! Your baby has the very rare and useful gift! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is a Metamorphmagus?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Metamorphmagus is a wizard or witch with the ability to shapeshift without the help of potions or spells. This shapeshifting can be as subtle as brightening their teeth to changing their whole appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did this happen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Metamorphmagusism is a hereditary trait. In all likelihood your child is related to the Prince family line or Black family line. This trait is also in family lines in Canada and Palestine. It is unknown how this ability originated and can possibly be spontaneous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What to Expect?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The development of Metamorphmagusism is unique to each child. Some may only be capable of small changes while others can do full transformations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first changes you probably noticed is your child changing their hair color. This is normal and a form of accidental magic. For some children the color of their hair may correlate with their emotional state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next change you may have to worry about is your child increasing in size. This is often the case when they do not wish to be picked up or relinquish their favorite toy. When this happens talk soothingly to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is advised not to use the phrase “It will make you grow big and strong” when trying to get your child to eat their veggies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with human transformations some children can change parts of themselves into a specific animal. It is posited that this animal corresponds with their inner personality. This is furthered by the fact that the animal can change as their personality develops and usually settles around the age of 16. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they grow older they will gain more control. This can be both good and bad. Don’t let your child intimidate you. Remember, you’re the parent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parental Strategies for Dealing with your Metamorphmagus Child:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry skimmed the rest of the pamphlet, coming up with a way to counter each strategy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it stood, he was trying to tamper down his anger. Maybe if he’d looked more like Dudley the Dursleys wouldn’t have beaten and starved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another thing James had stolen from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 4, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, McGonagall’s Office</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t so rare for Minerva to get letters from her previous students. They were usually asking to use her as a reference or transfiguration questions. She received a smattering of wedding invitations and Yule wishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The letter from James Potter was none of those. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope you are doing well. There’s been a bit of an issue with my firstborn son Harry. The relatives we had him staying with didn’t tell him anything about the magical world. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to talk to him about being a wizard. We’re not seeing eye to eye yet. I reckon it would be better if someone else with experience spoke to him. I was hoping you could send over someone to explain it to him? Are there any books I should read or have him read?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry for being a bother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auror 1st Class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva’s lips thinned. She hadn’t even been aware James had another child. Was Harry from a dalliance before he married Lily? It wasn’t uncommon for bastards of purebloods to be raised away from the main branch. Or if they were a squib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and uncorked her inkwell before pausing. She’d check Harry’s birth date in Rowena Ravenclaw’s ancient book. It automatically added all the magical children when they were born in Britain. Then she would talk to Albus and hopefully get a clearer picture of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 4, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Burrow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny fed a treat to Basil’s owl, Batrock. The tawny owl was waiting patiently for her to write a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She broke the seal of his letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingin I’m pretty sure Harry is mute and maybe sorta deaf. He still hasn’t said a word to us and when he was called down to breakfast he took his plate to his room. He has an attitude problem. Dad told me just to give him time. Were supposed to be best mates but he acts like he doesn’t see me. When I knocked on the door he didn’t answer so I opened it and he threw a book at me which was not fun. Dads not telling me something and Uncle Sirius is acting weird to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s a Metamorfmagnus (don’t know if I spelled that right). Pretty much he can shapeshift which is wicked! I wish I could, but I’m already the boy-who-lived so I guess fair is fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We went school shopping and Harry bought a tonne of books. He might be a stuffy Ravenclaw. Better than Slytherin I guess. We would be brilliant together in Gryffindor once he gets over himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally got my wand and the guy who sold it said some freaky things to me. Dad said not to tell anyone but you obv don’t count. I’d rather say it face to face though. Harry’s wand is 11 inches and pine. The core is ground vampire teeth with bone of something that began with N. I don’t know the word, but dad looked pale and the wand maker guy said it was the only one he ever made. He gave Harry a slip of paper but he wouldn’t tell dad what it said and Harry sneered when James asked for it. Does Percy still have that wandlore book he tried to get George and Fred to read? Can you bring it over? I’m so bored! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-The best Basil in the garden</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 6, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Harry’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t been impressed by the professor that came over to talk to him. McGonagall reminded him of one of his teachers that always thought he was cheating. He doubted Hogwarts would be much better, especially since he had a ‘famous’ brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was another thing he was grappling with. Basil had gotten a dream life while Harry was stuffed in a cupboard for the majority of his life, because Basil apparently defeated some big bad that no one would say the name of. He wanted to wring James’ neck for tossing him out like garbage in favor of his famous brother. The twit was probably spoiled rotten, not that Harry was ever going to give him the time of day. He never had a brother and didn’t need one now, especially one that had caused him to be kicked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His twit of a brother had been there when McGonagall arrived, but after she started talking about all the things he already knew, he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall was informative, if not a bit tightly wound. He’d learned the term ‘muggle’ and a hundred other things that he would have already known if James hadn’t abandoned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the positive note, McGonagall had taken James aside and when they were done talking he looked dazed. He wondered what they’d talked about. He knew it had to do with him. He wouldn’t be surprised if James was regretting taking him from the Dursleys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulled out the notebook he’d been using to practice writing with a quill. It was a bloody mess. Thankfully he had a biro pen he’d found months ago at school.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ideas if I get sent back to the Dursleys: </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Pretend to be Vernon or Petunia doing something illegal in clear view of a camera to get them arrested</span></li>
<li><span>Lock up Dudley and take his form and scream how much he hates his parents</span></li>
<li><span>Pretend to be one of them and get their money. Make a new life</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>How can I use my shapeshifting to get money?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Try to turn into a cat and live somewhere nice?</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>What to do if James is like the Dursleys:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Try to look like Basil if he doesn’t hurt him</span></li>
<li><span>Break his wand and fight him?</span></li>
<li><span>Threaten to do whatever he does to me to Basil?</span></li>
<li><span>Run away</span></li>
<li><span>Talk to Sirius unless he’s the same</span></li>
<li><span>Lock up Basil and take his place</span></li>

</ul>
<p>
  <span>Hogwarts stuff:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Might be looked down on for being raised by muggles</span></li>
<li><span>James went to Gryffin-whatever house</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Look up the other houses and choose one</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Basil wants to be on the Quidditch team whatever that is</span></li>
<li><span>Learning magic is step 1 of being strong enough to get away from James</span></li>
<li><span>Basil has had training already</span></li>
<li><span>Boarding rooms so I don’t have to come back here until summer</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Find a summer sleepaway camp?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Is there a different school I can go to instead</span></li>
<li><span>Does Hogwarts have scholarships for students with no parents</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Forgive Sirius?</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Facts:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>My godfather</span></li>
<li><span>Didn’t abandon me</span></li>
<li><span>Could have come found me after he got out of the wizard hospital when I was 7</span></li>
<li><span>James said they were getting letters from the Dursleys saying I was fine</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Pros:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>An adult in my life that might not be trash</span></li>
<li><span>Could possibly live with him</span></li>
<li><span>Not have to see James or Basil’s face all the time</span></li>
<li><span>Promised he’d do anything to make it up to me</span></li>
<li><span>James and Sirius are arguing</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Cons:</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Will probably forgive James</span></li>
<li><span>Best friends with James</span></li>
<li><span>Spends time with Basil</span></li>
<li><span>Might be abusive</span></li>
<li><span>Didn’t come get him when he had the chance</span></li>
<li><span>Believed the Dursleys</span></li>
<li><span>Is a prat</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>What should I look like?</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Not James/how I already look</span></li>
<li><span>Not a redhead like Basil</span></li>
<li><span>Keep green eyes</span></li>
<li><span>Black hair?</span></li>
<li><span>Look at magazines</span></li>
<li><span>Taller?</span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>Other:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Find out mother’s name</span></li>
<li><span>Order more books</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Wizarding culture</span></li>
<li><span>A muggleborn book?</span></li>
<li><span>Study guides</span></li>
<li><span>More on metamorphmagus </span></li>
<li><span>Blood wands?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>What the hell is apparating</span></li>
<li><span>How to change my name</span></li>
<li><span>Get a solicitor?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>How to not live with James</span></li>
<li><span>Get control of my own life</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Get earplugs</span></li>
<li><span>Get one of those coin purses or cheque book that’s connected to my account</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most Importantly: </span>
  <span>Make them regret giving me up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pine wood part is quote from Pottermore</p><p>I considered dividing this chapter, but that was too much work and what reader doesn't like an extra long chapter?</p><p>All misspellings in letters are on purpose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>August 8, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Kitchen</b>
</p><p>
  <span>James rubbed the heel of his palms against his eye. Harry still wasn’t talking to him or anyone else. He only came out of his room to get food and go to the bathroom. The one time James tried to lock him in the kitchen with him when he got food Harry just stared at the locked door as James talked himself hoarse. He didn’t get a reaction until he touched Harry’s shoulder. His son flinched so hard he dropped his plate. James had tried to apologize, but Harry was deaf to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil didn’t understand why Harry was acting the way he was. How could he explain what the Dursleys did to Harry? And what if Basil started giving him the cold-shoulder too? He’d lose both his boys, and Sirius was barely talking to him, and he hadn’t heard from Remus in ages. He already wasn’t sure what he was going to do once Basil and Harry went to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James couldn’t let things stay the way they were now. He deserved it though. He’d let the Dursleys trick him. He gave them money and they abused Harry. He practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to stuff Harry in that cupboard. He should have never offered them money. They hated Harry and wouldn’t have taken him in if he hadn’t brought money into the equation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that kept lancing his heart though was Harry’s green eyes, so much like Lily’s. They were so dull, almost unseeing—And for the rarest of seconds when their eyes met James could see so much hatred.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going wrong, and now this? Rita Skeeter always had a way of twisting things, and this was no exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Cuckoo in the Potter Family Nest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My dear readers, I write to you today with a simple question: What don’t we know about Basil Potter? Before yesterday I would have answered that we only don’t know is his illustrious future. I would have been wrong. Or maybe right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has come to my attention that our Basil wasn’t the only one born on 31st July 1980. A one “Harry Potter” came first. Why has no one heard of this child? Why have we not seen him at the annual Potter Birthday Bash (which was mysteriously canceled this year)? And why has he appeared now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auror Potter has refused to comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One clue to this mystery is that this “Harry Potter” character is said to be a Metamorphmagus. For those not in the know this is the ability for someone to shapeshift into other people without magical aid. This ability is extremely rare and powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, dear readers, I think we all have come to a glaring question: Is this Metamorphmagus an imposter? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t even look at Auror Potter,” says an unnamed St. Mungo’s healer. “There was no love lost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have to wonder what purpose this “Harry Potter” has and if our Boy-Who-Lived is safe in his own home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mess. He hadn’t even gotten a warning that the article was coming, let alone contacted for a comment. With everything that had been going wrong, he’d forgotten to give the go-ahead for the press release about Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How they were so happy to be together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he’d grown up with loving relatives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he was happy to be home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was all a lie now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was James even supposed to handle this? He was so out of his depth. And now the narrative was out of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 8, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Burrow, Ginny’s Room</b>
</p><p><span>Ginny was really restless. She hadn’t been stuck at home for so long. She was used to being at Basil’s every other day. Her mum kept telling her to be patient, but she didn’t seem to comprehend that Basil would be going to Hogwarts in less than a month! She wouldn’t be able to see him for </span><em><span>four</span></em> <em><span>months! </span></em></p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to come over for her birthday!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they were still able to write. Batrock was getting a workout. Hopefully that meant he would be able to fly a round-trip when Basil went to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ron just wouldn’t shut his gob! She’d taken a few pages out of George and Fred’s book and got him back. Her ultimate weapon was to remind him she’d get a new wand while he’s stuck with Charlie’s old one. She was saving that one though for when he really got to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, she was in her room with Percy’s wandlore book looking up Harry’s wand. She’d love to look up Basil’s, but he insisted he couldn’t put it in a letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pine, 11 inches, ground vampire teeth with bone of something that began with N. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d done a quick flip through and there were no cores from bone. The closest she got was horn and teeth. And there was no core ingredient that began with the letter N either. She did find a section on pine wood and another about vampire teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pine wands always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. The pine wand is one of those that are most sensitive to non-verbal magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny thought they got the loner part right, at least. Non-verbal magic sounded cool though. She jotted down a summary for Basil then flipped to the piece on vampire teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ground vampire teeth wand-core is as likely to turn against its user as work with them. Vampire teeth temperament varies based on the age of the vampire it was harvested from, which tooth, and whether the vampire was dark or light. Ground vampire teeth tend to gravitate to those who are willing to make sacrifices both of their own and others. A wand with this core will only yield to those who are unflinchingly willing to do whatever it takes to reach their goals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should by no means be mixed with other cores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny didn’t understand how a vampire </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be dark. There were a lot of question marks coming up in Ginny’s letter. To her, it all sounded like a load of gnome dung. Maybe she’d write Bill. He always knew the weirdest things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 9, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil didn’t really understand why dad was so stressed. They’d gotten a load of mail since yesterday. Uncle Sirius and him were going through it. After pestering them his dad he’d tossed him one of his fan letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rarely said anything new, but they always made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were the usual thanks for him saving the wizarding world and adulation. He skimmed through all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so jealous of your brother! He is so lucky to have you! My whole family thinks you’ll rule Hogwarts. Now you have a brother to help you! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on like that, making Basil grin even more. This— </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Harry was missing! He just wasn’t seeing the big picture! He’d have to stop being mad or whatever when Basil showed him the whole picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling like a snitch that was just set loose, Basil ran up to Harry’s room and slid the letter under the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 10, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Harry’s Room</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared blankly at the ceiling above. He wasn’t wearing any glasses, instead changing his eyes so that they saw better. It was getting easier to change himself. It didn’t hurt like he originally expected it to. It was more like… being weirdly flexible. Like his spine had been out of alignment and he could now pop it back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was freeing. His body was finally his own, not the Durselys’ husk of a slave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the changes were involuntary and he often checked the mirror to see if he looked different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did wonder why he woke up as a girl once. He already had too much on his plate though to think deeply on that. Hopefully the letter Sirius had hand delivered to him would have answers. One of his relatives was a Metamorphmagus and she’d written him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wotcher Harry,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius said you are a Metamorphmagus like me. Very cool~ Down to business! I still haven’t mastered it yet but you gotta start practicing to make sure your hair doesn’t change colors when you're hit with an emotion out of the blue. It’s totally embarrassing wearing your heart on your sleeve! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balance is a right menace too. I probably tripped loads more than made it from one side of the room to a nother. My da suggested trying to play sports or doing something called yogurt or yogart to work on my balance. Sounds like a load of crock to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To mischief most magnificent! I was a Puff but I had a change of clothes for each house so that I could get into their commonroom! Very fun stuff. I’d wished I’d started building my personas earlier stead I looked like other people when I could have just pretended to be a first year to the older students and a second year to the younger ones! You can’t let your main profs see you though cause they know all the students! I also did a bit of sabotaging too (don’t tell anyone!) When I lost house points for Hufflepuff I made sure to lose points for the other houses too! Though I did accidentally gain some points for Gryffindor once. I’ll let you figure out some more tricks on your own! No need to spoil you even more rotten!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if anyone told you but you can turn into an animal too! I can turn into a duck! It took me a while to figure it out. Try thinking like an animal. I don’t know how to explain it so you’ll just have to experiment! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be warned! Headmaster Dumbeldore can like see through my morphin' 7 outta 10 times and Prof Snape can do it about 3 outta 10 times. Wily bastards! I mean Dumbeldore is a peach and only gave me a couple of detentions but Snape made me lose loads of house points and had me in detention for two weeks whenever he caught me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mum who is Sirius’ cousin has a theory that— Well me da is a muggleborn like your mum so she thinks that Metamorphmagi are more likely to happen when there’s fresh blood. My mum’s family, the Blacks, are very inbred and hasn’t had a Metamorphmagus in 200 years till me and you. Your grandmother was a Black. In case no one told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best not to go around telling people my mum’s theory. Purebloods can be tetchy about blood. Who’d a figured, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all I can think of so far! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go by Tonks, but those bloody owls can only find me if you tell them my full name Nymphadora Tonks. If ya want to write me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auror in training!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PS: I’ll be sending over a list of clothing resizing spells that saved me a bunch of sickles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the bottom of the letter there was a rough sketch of someone with their thumbs up. It almost made him grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reread it then copied the important bits into his journal. She didn’t sound like a complete idiot like his brother. Maybe they could be friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were parts of the letter that made his stomach feel sour, though. It was news to him that his mother (whose name he still didn’t know) was a muggleborn. He didn’t care that he was not a pureblood. He just hated that he knew next to nothing about his mother. He knew he could ask James, but he’d gone this long without learning about her. It wasn’t really important. It’s not like she could come back to life or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 11, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Basil’s Room</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil was in a good mood and with a bit of a sugar buzz. He’d gotten back from Ginny’s 10th birthday about an hour ago and hadn’t moved from his bed yet. It had been a fun party, but also reminded Basil that he hadn’t had his usual party despite his birthday just passing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He… Well, he knew his birthday was going to be different now that he shared the limelight with Harry, but he didn’t think the event would outright be canceled! Just because Harry was being a prat didn’t mean Basil should suffer! And dad was insistent that Basil didn’t get to open his gifts until Harry was ready to open his own! It wasn’t fair! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil was really starting to dislike Harry. He’d found the fan letter he’d slipped under Harry’s door shredded in the hallway to his room. He was so stuck up! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil rolled out of bed, determined to open at least one of his birthday gifts. Hopefully dad wouldn’t notice…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snuck to the dining room unseen and snatched up a small present before hurrying back to the safety of his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked at the envelope that came with it he felt like a total idiot. He was so used to all the gifts being for him that he hadn’t thought to check to see who this one was intended for. At least it was for both of them instead of just Harry. It was from Uncle Sirius so it had to be good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t tear the wrapping paper like he’d usually do, worried that James might hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the box was… a puzzle, maybe? It was a cube with a ton of different colored squares on the sides. He opened the envelope, looking for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boys,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and your dad had a ton of fun exploring Hogwarts. It would be no fun if we took that from you, but we still want to show you the best passages. This rubik’s cube is a puzzle where you’re supposed to get each side only one color. When you do it will tell you about one secret passage! Then mix itself back up. I hope it will be as fun as frustrating for you both. You two can work on it in Gryffindor Tower! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All my love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil stared at it for a moment, twisting the different parts—And making no progress. It felt like another one of Uncle Sirius’ pranks. If he solved it a dungbomb would probably go off in his face. He still went at it for another ten minutes before giving up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should give it to Harry? It was half his anyway. The prank might loosen him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil jotted on the letter that the puzzle was right in front of the door. He slipped the note under the door and put down the puzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having done his good deed of the day, Basil brushed his teeth and went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* </span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 15, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Kitchen</b>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiled as Basil dug into breakfast. In only a few weeks he’d be going to Hogwarts and start his own adventure. He was so excited that it rubbed off on James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James had relented at Basil having to stay home with the promise that Basil wouldn’t discuss his brother. He needed to see his best friend, Ginny, more often before Hogwarts. And maybe it would give Harry some space to explore their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was so out of his depth. It didn’t help that he was stuck in the house since he was taking a leave of absence at work. Sirius was too, but he was spending his time investigating the Dursleys and the other people in Harry’s life. Maybe he’d find a clue on how James could make things right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Harry had only come down to get a plate before leaving again, as was his habit. He could tell Basil was frustrated. James just kept reassuring him that everything would be fine soon. He wished he believed that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And time was running out. Harry wouldn’t have a reason to come back home until summer. James could write Dumbledore to not allow Harry to stay over the breaks, but he doubted that would garner anything positive from Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basil chugged down the last of his pumpkin juice before saying he was heading to the Burrow. James gave him a smile that felt fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was gone James slumped in his seat. He’d barely even touched his food. With a swish of his wand he packed up the leftovers and set the dirty dishes to wash themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went through the mail hoping he wouldn’t see another scathing article from Skeeter. There was only a blurb from another reporter on the betting that was going on having to do with which house Basil would be sorted into. Like there was a chance he wouldn’t get Gryffindor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an envelope with the Gringotts seal, probably informing him that the auto-deposit from his job hadn’t come in on schedule. He was quickly proven wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust Fund Report of One: Harry James Potter</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>August 14, 1991</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London Branch</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Gringotts Brand Purchasing Pouch, 3 galleons</span></li>
<li><span>Money Exchange from Galleons to Pounds Fee, 1 galleon </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Ollivanders</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Wand Consultation Fee, 10 galleon</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Scribbulus Writing Instruments</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Muggle Pens, 11 sickles</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Sweets and Treats Stall</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Sugar Quill, 2 sickle</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Flourish and Blotts</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, 1 galleon</span></li>
<li><span>Vampire Encyclopedia: 3rd Edition, 1 galleon</span></li>
<li><span>Easy Spells to Fool Muggles, 1 galleon, 5 knuts</span></li>
<li><span>Charms of Defence and Deterrence, 3 galleon</span></li>
<li><span>A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, 3 galleon</span></li>
<li><span>Muggleborn Guide to Potion Prep, 15 sickle</span></li>
<li><span>An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, 1 galleon</span></li>
<li><span>Healing at Home with Herbs, 1 galleon</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>The Daily Prophet</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>The Daily Prophet Morning Edition Subscription, Monthly 1 galleon </span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Borgin and Burkes</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Unknown items(s), 13 galleon</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Leaky Cauldron</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Game Pie, 2 galleon</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Muggle Barney’s Butchers</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Unknown items(s), 15 pound</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
<li><span>Total Spent: 31 galleons, 16 sickles, 5 knuts, 15 pounds</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He didn’t even know where to start with the report. The fact that he hadn’t even noticed Harry going out yesterday made him feel like an even worse father than he already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had a consultation with Ollivander, one that cost more than the average wand, but not as much as Harry’s wand, 13 galleons. As if his wand wasn’t worrisome enough as is. James had only told Sirius and he swore to look through the infamous Black Library for information. James would try to cajole the information out of Ollivander, but figured it was a trade secret he only told to Harry because it pertained to him. And he had no doubt that Harry wouldn’t tell him anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he try to limit Harry’s access to his vault until he told him? It would be a losing battle. He had a feeling Harry was stubborner than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d already denied Harry so many things. He’d probably think James was playing favorites if he didn’t put a limit on Basil’s too. If he did try to do so, Basil would throw a fit and go on about how it wasn’t fair he was getting punished for something Harry did. James wanted them to have a good relationship. If James was never forgiven… at least Harry would have his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The books he bought were their own enigma. There was a focus on defense which just made him wonder how helpless he must have been against the Dursleys. And what if the home healing book was for some abuse James hadn’t thought to ask St. Mungo’s to look into. They’d only removed his blocks. He should try to get Harry to get a full work-up, but that would just be another one way argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wave of guilt made his throat tighten as he looked at the title: An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe. Was Harry thinking of not going to Hogwarts, to try to get away from every little thing that could remind him of James abandoning him? And could James fault him for that? His only comfort was that other European schools spoke other languages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James wasn’t sure where Borgin and Burkes was located, but it sounded vaguely familiar. The fact that the items Harry bought weren’t listed just set him ill at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why the bloody hell would he need to go to a muggle butcher’s shop? Maybe he’d gotten a pet at Borgin and Burkes and needed to get it food... but why not use one of the pet shops in Diagon Alley?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James sighed. The only positive note was the purchase of a sugar quill. At least Harry had some hint of being a normal kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August 16, 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Main Kitchen</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the defeat of He Who Shall Not be Named, Sirius had been tasked with telling the Longbottoms that they were no longer in danger. How wrong he had been. That day he would have gotten to their hideout earlier, if not for staying up the night before trying to hunt down Pettigrew. When he did arrive, he was met with screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had rushed in, wand at the ready. Alice’s wand was snapped. She was holding little Neville in a corner while helplessly watching Frank being tortured with an unforgivable. Sirius was met with curses from his cousin, outnumbered by her, the Lestrange brothers, and Crouch Jr. Somehow he’d been able to hold them off long enough for Alice to escape with Neville. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was struck with a pain beyond anything he’d ever felt before. He didn’t remember the rest of the night from there, but apparently Alice had gotten the Aurors and they rescued him. He and Frank were catatonic, but unlike Frank, Sirius came out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years after the attack, Sirius’ mind slugged itself back together enough for him to use a few words, but not take care of himself. When James visited him, he hadn’t remembered the twins, but when he did he’d been excited to see Harry and Basil. James had said he hadn’t brought them to visit because he didn’t want to stress Sirius out. It had been simple enough for Sirius to accept even as he got better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was released from St. Mungos in September of ‘87 James had explained to him that Harry had actually been staying with relatives. James had been evasive, but Sirius was too addled to press him for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was just glad he could wipe his own arse again and figured a 7-year-old would be too much for him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… is sort of became the norm. Sirius was getting his life back on track. Harry was staying with family. He’d see him again before he went to Hogwarts. Why throw a spanner into things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Sirius remembered how nervous James had been when he told him. Sirius hadn’t read into it, but he should have. Now Harry was drawing a line and Sirius had to pick sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t feel comfortable living with James. I was told all my life that he was dead. I stay in my room because I don’t want to see him. Seeing him and Basil being all happy is like the Dursleys rubbing it into my face that I’m unwanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to give me away and I think it’s fair I can do the same thing to him. He has Basil. He doesn’t need me. I want to live with you. I don’t want you reporting my every move to James. I deserve happiness. James already ruined 10 years of my life. I’m not going to give him a chance to muck up the rest of my childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave up his right to decide what I do. James abandoned me and this is the consequence. Please let me live with you. Don’t let James keep me locked-up in a new cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Harry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PS: What is my mum’s name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius felt as weak as he did when he first woke up in Janus Thickey Ward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all going wrong. What a shit-show, and Sirius was too close to see clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sirius did this, if James fought him on this… Sirius was on good legal footing. He doubted James had told Harry that he and Lily had Sirius blood-adopt him in hopes of strengthening his Metamorphmagus abilities. Sirius had the same legal standing as James when it came to Harry’s guardianship. Sirius never thought something they’d come together to do as a family could be used as a tool to pull them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was probably crying from beyond the veil. What would Lily want him to do? She’d want the best for her boys… even if that ended up hurting James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how would this affect Basil? He had been so excited to meet his brother. They still had Hogwarts though...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ heart ached in ways he hadn’t been aware existed. Harry didn’t even know his mum’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this was right, but maybe he could do something to fix it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>August 17, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Burrow, Kitchen</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety gripped Ginny’s chest. Basil’s letter had been short and when she tried to floo-call him, his fireplace had been blocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingin I don’t know what happened. Harry isn’t here anymore! Dad isn’t letting me into his room. Hes been up there all day! All hes said is to eat leftovers! Do you think he’d send Harry back to my mum’s relatives? I don’t know what I’m suposed to do!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Basil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny gnawed at her bottom lip. She wanted to help, but didn’t know how to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 20, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tonks Flat, Kitchen</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks was still living with her parents, which she preferred. She was a shite cook and would probably burn her flat down within a week of moving in. On another front, her mum had the wacky idea that women shouldn’t live alone, probably one of those pureblood beliefs that hadn’t been knocked loose yet. It worked in Tonks favor for now so she wouldn’t sweat it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was floating the idea of heading to Spain since she had the week off from Auror training. Well, more accurately, she’d already passed the disguise portion of the exam and it would be a waste of time going to the training. It was rare that Moody gave her time off and she was happy to take what she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes after the Prophet and the Quibbler were delivered, Uncle Sirius’ owl dropped her a letter. The handwriting on the envelope was worse than usual, so not Sirius. It was from Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened the letter she was surprised to find thin paper with uniform letters. It took her a moment to identify it as being written on one of those muggle comp-yew-ders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning Tonks,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was wondering if you ever woke up as a different gender than you went to sleep as? Is that weird? Do you think something is wrong with me? Please don’t tell anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Harry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks folded the thin paper back up and tapped it on the table. It was an odd noise compared to normal parchment. She wasn’t sure what to think. Whatever form she went to sleep in she woke up as. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot having to do with Metamorphmagusism that she didn’t know, that no one knew. For all she knew, Tonks was the odd one for </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> changing genders in her sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d write him back after she had a nice cuppa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 23, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Library</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still unsure what he thought of Sirius, other than he was loads better than James. They’d come to the compromise that they’d eat meals together and other than that Harry had free reign of the place. Oh, and Sirius had to go with him if he wanted to go further than Grimmauld street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had done most of his shopping already, so he wasn’t really worried about that. Besides, Black Library was brilliant. Sirius had his crotchety old house elf move all the charmed and cursed books to a spare room, so Harry didn’t have to worry overly much. He wasn’t sinking his teeth into knowledge right now, instead making a list,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Possible new last name</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Evans</span></li>
<li><span>Gandalf</span></li>
<li><span>No name</span></li>
<li><span>Black</span></li>
<li><span>Pevensie</span></li>

</ul>
<li><span>New middle name?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>None</span></li>
<li><span>Mystique</span></li>

</ul>
<li><span>Should I change my first name?</span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>?</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Need to figure out how to change my name legally. </span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was by no means a long list, but it was a step in the right direction. And hopefully a new name would mean he wouldn’t have to suffer people questioning him about Basil, the ‘boy who lived’. If wizards were really that gullible then Harry might just have to take over the world and have some fun while doing so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, he just wanted to be independent, though that excluded having access to that tidy trust fund he’d discussed with the goblins. It automatically refilled on his birthday, and since it had been untouched since now, it had built up a nice little interest that wasn’t rule bound. Harry had, of course, moved that to a new account. He’d move the whole amount over, but it was only meant for purchases. Theoretically he could buy a ton of things up, resell them, then put the profit in his own account, but he didn’t know much about that sort of thing and figured he’d lose more money than gain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wished there wasn’t the stupid trace on his wand. That was another hurdle to him becoming independent. There was also the fact that his wand was charged up and raring to go. It just felt right in his hand. Right like he he felt when he woke—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d think about that later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 25, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Staff Room </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva knew that there were a great many things on Albus’ mind, but she’d thought the Potters might be worth more attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying much of anything on the matter, Albus had handed over a letter from Harry Potter asking for his preferred name to be used at Hogwarts. As well as another letter from James Potter asking for the opposite. They’d both been addressed to Albus, but he had relegated the matter to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reread James’ letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmaster Dumbledore,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for writing to me about Harry requesting to use a different last name at Hogwarts. I do not approve of him wanting to change his last name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As to him worrying about being in Basil’s shadow. It might be hard, but I know he can power through. He is a Potter and going by a different name will just make things down the line harder for him. The Potter name opens doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for your time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auror 1st Class</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva hated being caught up in family matters. Hogwarts was an institution of learning. She wouldn’t allow it to be changed into some sort of kangaroo court. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be best to extract Hogwarts from the equation. She wrote two new letters, each stating that the only way Hogwarts uses different last names is if they are legally changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she just had to worry about the coming disaster of two new Marauders coming to Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 27, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Longbottom Heights, 1st Floor Study</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice Longbottom was the proud mother of four. The first, Neville, came in trying times. Sirius, Siri as they called him, was, to put it nicely, a surprise. The twins, Vera and Viago, were from medi-magic means. She mourned that Frank never got to meet his youngest three children, and that Neville only had faint memories of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard work without Frank, but Neville and Siri had helped build her back up, helped her keep pushing forward. Her army of house elves and nannies were also a factor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quite good at making sure her mother-in-law, Augusta, didn’t dig her nails in too deeply with the boys and her brother-in-law, Algie, didn’t pester them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her kiddos could never replace Frank, but they made her heart so warm she had to have another, two as it turned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in her whirlwind of visiting Frank, being pregnant with Siri, and raising Neville, she took too long to notice that little Harry was gone. She was Harry and Basil’s godmother, but had been absent in their life. By the time she did realize she’d been so raw from losing Frank that she was afraid that if Harry was dead she might regress. Then, when she was in a good place, it felt like it had been too long to bring up. What if James was mourning his loss and Alice just opened the wound again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She regretted that now. She should have taken her duties more seriously, especially since Sirius, their godfather, was incapacitated because of her family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice had been surprised when she read Skeeter’s article about Harry having reappeared. He had actually slipped her mind over so many years and the whirlwind of practically being a single mother. She had wanted to get in contact with James, but hadn’t known what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Sirius’ letter raised more questions than answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Alice,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been too long. Me and James mucked everything up with Harry. James had sent him to live with Lily’s family when he was still a tot. They weren’t good to him and I never bothered to go see him myself. We really messed up. Harry is so angry I think. He doesn’t show any emotions and I don’t know what to do. He’s living with me instead of James and he doesn’t want to talk to Basil. I was hoping we could have Neville and Siri over or come over? I want him to have a friend in Hogwarts before he’s just one of many 1st years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sending all my love,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius Black</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PS: Your Yule card was a riot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t really a question to Alice. Of course she’d have them over. A worry did niggle at her brain though. Something might be wrong with Harry since he didn’t show emotions, something that could possibly hurt her sprogs. She’d just have to have one of the house elves watching while she caught up with Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 29, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Basil’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Basil was concerned, Harry was a prick for making their father sad. James was the best dad in the world. Yeah, Sirius was great too, but dad was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You didn’t just toss him aside. Yeah, Basil understood that Harry had to live with mum’s relatives because he had a lot he had to do and maybe that wasn’t quite fair, but James was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil couldn’t imagine never talking to dad again. It would be a right stab in the gut. Now more than ever. Basil was excited to go to Hogwarts, but he was only now realizing that that meant his dad would be alone. He’d have to write him everyday. And where would he get the time for that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil’s whole outlook on Hogwarts would go was crushed. It was supposed to be the Potter twins conquering the castle! They were supposed to be in Gryffindor and then Basil would be prefect then when he was Head Boy Harry could be prefect! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Harry was just going to be so embarrassing! He still hadn’t said a word to Basil or responded to his notes or the letter he wrote him the day before last! He probably wouldn’t even be sorted into Gryffindor! The Potters were Gryffindors, well not his grandmother, but the Potters by blood were Gryffindors! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ron was going to be such a prat! They already argued when they were around each other. He could just see him teasing him about Harry at the worst moment! Oh, but he could bet Harry would try to be friends with Ron just to spite him. That was definitely something he would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, if he had a problem with Basil, he should just say so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was being stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noise distracted him. Basil’s owl, Batrock, clicked at his window. He opened it, looking forward to Gingin’s response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Batrock a treat before untying the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw ForgeGred using one of those stretchy ear things to listen in on mum and dad. I said I’d tell on them if they didn’t let me listen too. They were having one of those whisper arguements but about your brother. He’s trying to get </span>
  <span>emaciated emanpation</span>
  <span> to make James not his dad anymore, like what Bill did when he was 16 but seriouser. Mum was really mad and said some mean stuff about your dad. She also said something about maybe having Harry over Yule break. Fred and George looked really angry too. Whats going on? I’m really getting worried!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Ginny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil felt his face starting to match his red hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his quill and nearly spilled his ink in his haste to write a letter to Harry to tell him what he thought of this nonsense!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>August 30, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Abbott Abbott, Sunroom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah Abbott was all aflutter. She was queasy and excited. She couldn’t sleep or sit still! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hogwarts was only a few days away! What if nobody liked her? What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked her! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept praying to Mother Magic that she’d get into Hufflepuff or at least Gryffindor. She was no raven and definitely not a snake!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled around on the floor while squealing into a pillow, her crup, Dos, following her. She giggled as his wet nose and kisses dotted her face. He paused, two tails straight out and head at alert. It took her a moment to see one of the Longbottom owls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The charmed window opened and the owl fluttered over, staying well out of reach of her crup. She skittered to stand up. The owl was still eyeing her crup after she took the letter and told him some owl food was in the barn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plopped back on the ground and Dos sniffed away at the letter. She shrugged him off and opened the letter from Neville.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heya Hannah,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know I’ll see you Wednesday but this couldn’t wait! Basil Potter has a twin brother and he came over to my house! They’re complete opposites. Harry doesn’t talk that much but that’s better than Basil talking all the time. Anywho he listened to me going on about my greenhouse and I don’t know why he’s living with Sirius Black. He’s the bloke my brother is named after and saved my mum and me when I was a baby. Siri followed him around and Harry didn’t get annoyed or anything. He’s a real good listener. They don’t look like twins. He wanted to borrow some books but Gran didn’t want them leaving the house so he’s coming over again today! Can you come over? I don’t really know what to say around him but your good with words and stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Write asap! Mums making biscuits! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Neville</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yas!” Hannah shouted while jumping to her feet. Dos started barking excitedly. She ran to go find her mum to ask to go. Mrs. Longbottom’s biscuits were the best!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 1, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin Dungeon, First-Year Boy’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco twirled his peacock feather quill. It was from one of the albino birds that graced the gardens of his mansion. It was small enough to not be bothersome, yet still elegant. His mind was on the strange occurrences of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was valiant upon leaving his parents, not even sniffling despite wanting to cry. Malfoys didn’t cry, especially not in public. Oh how he wanted to bury himself in one of mother’s hugs, but that had not been the time or place. Besides, he had to be a paragon of strength like his father. He knew how to comport himself despite childish urges having too much of a sway on him. He just had to ask himself: ‘Would father approve of this.’ and he knew what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As such, he knew not to bother with the Idiot Who Lived. The Malfoys had sent party invitations to the Potters, but never even received a RSVP in return. Mother called them ill-mannered, and Draco agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when a new Potter appeared, from abusive muggles if whispers were to be believed, father saw opportunity in that. Doubly so since he was Potter heir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wrote his letter in a speedy manner. He wished to send it off before curfew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father and Mother,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, I have joined the noble house of Slytherin. As instructed, Crabbe and Goyle went to Slytherin as well. Goyle is pouting since the hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff. May I just say that the hat was as obnoxious as you claimed. It did sort me quickly, so I believe it has at least one redeeming quality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott are also Slytherins. I hope getting to know Greengrass better will create a solid foundation for when I meet my betrothed. On a sour note, Blaise Zabini is a Slytherin. I should not be surprised that Dumbledore let the son of a harlot into Hogwarts, and yet I am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As was expected, Basil Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, along with newest Weasley to dirty up Hogwarts. Heir Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor. Heir Bones to Hufflepuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heir Potter has been full of surprises. On the train I found him sitting alone as much as one can in crowded compartments. When I offered my friendship and to help him meet the right sort of people, he said, and I quote “What makes you think I’m the right sort of person?” I must confess that I was surprised and intrigued. His grin was quite disconcerting, yet I see potential. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This glimpse of potential has furthered as he was sorted into Slytherin with me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not say anything beyond greetings during dinner. I see that I am not the only one interested in him. I will rally the other Slytherins around me and show that it would be far easier for him if he was one among my numbers. Do you approve of this strategy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in our dorm room, he used the facilities then closed his privacy curtains with a book in hand. I did not recognize the title, but will try to be more diligent into seeing what influences are shaping him. Should I offer him some of my books to borrow when I know his taste? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your dutiful son,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco Lucius Malfoy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanctimonia Vincet Semper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After folding it and putting on the family wax seal, he handed it off to Goyle to take to the owlery, annoyed with his pouting. Once he was gone, Draco went to build his coalition. Goyle and Crabbe were already loyal to him, and father was friends with Lord Nott so doubtlessly the youngest Nott would be his friend too. Zabini wasn’t worth his time. He just had to make sure he doesn’t latch onto Potter though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much to do, yet classes hadn’t even started yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been looking forward to contrasting Alice and James. I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slow update, but long chapter :p</p>
<p>I've been working on all types of fics~ Much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>September 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin, Kitchen</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James scrapped the third draft of his letter to Harry. It was nearly three in the morning and if he didn’t finish the letter soon, it wouldn’t get to Hogwarts in time for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished Sirius was here, but he finished his leave and was stuck with a 12 hour shift from 6pm to 6am. He was frustrated with his friend. He hadn’t told him of what Harry got up to at Grimmauld, at Harry’s request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James had hoped that Harry and Basil would reconnect on the train, but according to Basil, Harry had waved him off. He could tell Basil was getting frustrated at him. James just didn’t know how to tell Basil what Harry went through without risking Basil hating him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe… Maybe he should tell him. Basil always wanted his brother, and Harry could use someone who loved him and he loved back. He could see their relationship becoming like Sirius and Regulus if he didn’t do something soon. He knew how much that had pained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>pained Sirius. Harry was already following in Sirius’ tracks, leaving his family and hating them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only occurring now to James that Sirius’ parents might have been pained by his abandonment, even though they were the ones to push him away. And isn’t that what James did? Pushed him away, cast him out in favor of his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just… Basil needed him more. He was a target and James had barely been able to handle one of them, let alone two. He still had nightmares of when his mind drifted and he didn’t notice they were doing something dangerous until he heard pained screams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, he was pathetic. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> pathetic. Lily must hate him. He… he’d met Petunia and Vernon once and had thought they were full of bluster and… James laughed mirthlessly. James had thought that was just how Muggles were. He was so ignorant, maybe even willfully ignorant. The only reason they’d taken Harry in was because James had offered them money to care for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was doing his best to squeeze that money out of them for not doing a damn thing in Harry’s favor, but he knew nothing of muggle courts. He wanted to punish them somehow, but Sirius said there was no hard proof of their abuse. That had sent James on a tirade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny how James was starting to hate muggles after so many years of condemning purebloods for doing the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Harry was in Slytherin, the house that had been his enemy and the target of his mischief. Oh and Snivellus was probably cackling in his cave. That was another worry. He didn’t doubt Snape would be petty and take his childish anger out on Basil and Harry. With Harry in Slytherin, he’d have even greater access to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thought made him feel a thousand years old. Snape was conniving. Pitting Basil and Harry against each other would be his sort of machination. Harry already hated James and maybe Basil; Snape could fan that flame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was at a loss for words. He was disappointed Harry was in Slytherin, but knew it was a possibility. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to redeem himself? He didn’t have any time. He’d already sent off a letter for Basil, not sending one to Harry would only widen their divide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am glad you made it to Hogwarts safely. Sirius and I are guilty of getting into more than one brawl on the train. I hope you didn’t get too many sweets from the trolley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Congratulations on getting sorted into Slytherin. Your mother’s best friend and your potions professor is a Slytherin. Snape and I had lots of disagreements growing up so he might be on edge around you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It occurred to me that you might not have a photo of your mother. I’ll send one as soon as I can. There’s a whole stack of albums. Would you like me to send you some of the albums from when she was at Hogwarts? I know you like to read. Would you like her first grimoire? I think she’d want you to have it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All my love,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent it off and decided to have a finger of firewhiskey before trying to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Great Hall, Slytherin Table</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thumbed the wand holster on his forearm. The leather was still a bit stiff, but the gift from Ollivander was top of the line. It just needed a bit more breaking in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his wand hum, urging him to unleash its power. He’d already tried out a few spells on the train. His magic was like a hug and breath of fresh air all at once. The world made more sense and he felt like he had a place in it now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His spells were, to put it lightly, over powered. The few students he’d been forced to sit with fled when his levitation charm lifted them all up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t really expecting to have many friends, if any. He’d never had friends before and his goals were more important. He assumed that he’d have to partner up in some classes though. He’d worry about that problem when it arised. He also had a book to read on how to work with others. Charm to Disarm: Make your Smile go a Mile. It was a suspect book, but the store clerk at Borgin and Burkes looked delighted when he pulled it out for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had gotten James’ uninspired letter and jotted a short letter of his own to Sirius to get the grimoire and album sent to him. It was childish, using an unwilling go-between, but Harry deserved to be a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uniformed owls flew in, newspapers clutched in talons. Harry caught his subscription before it could splatter his cereal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d made the front page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Break in Tradition or a Sign of Deceit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dear readers, curiosity after curiosity follows the Potter name. But is Harry really a Potter? Once more we must ask this question. Harry broke a two century tradition of Potters being sorted in Gryffindor. Instead, he was sorted into my alma mater, Slytherin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another sign of incongruity is his looks. Our illustrious Boy Who Lived has the same hair color as his mother, hair style of his father, and James’ features. (Picture on p. 6) This Harry “Potter” has none of the looks of James, indeed the only commonality he has with his parents is the late Lily Potter’s green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, his long ebony hair and high cheekbones are an ode to his paternal grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black. (Picture on p. 6) Yet the Potter blood had given no room for those looks to James and Basil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another clue to the mystery was seen on the platform to the Hogwarts Express. Basil Potter arrived with James, yet Harry arrived with Sirius Black, his god</span>
  <em>
    <span>father.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry did not interact with James or Basil. Is this divide telling us more than the simple statement James released two weeks ago? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear readers, that is up for you to decide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed bodily at the article. Maybe he should write this Skeeter reporter and give her something juicy to bite into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rita’s less than subtle implication gave him ideas. Would it be better to be the Potter heir or Sirius’ bastard? He’d keep it ambiguous for now, see how things developed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Snape entered his view, scowling and dour. He handed Harry his schedule. There was another hurdle Harry had to overcome. He had some ideas, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Great Hall, Ravenclaw Table</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was lunchtime and as much as Padma was happy that her twin, Parvati, was in a different house, she already missed her. It was good to get her out of her hair though! Of course Parvati would go to Gryffindor. She was such an airhead! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Padma found herself writing a little note to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whats Basil like? Redheads look so gross. His brother Harry is so hot! And tall! I had herbology second with him. He was the only Sltherin that looked like he knew what he was doing. The other ones looked stuck up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charms was okay. Professor Flitwick already gave us homework. </span>
  <span>Don’t make fun of him!</span>
  <span> Hes my head of house and I don’t want him thinking I’m a loser like you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna try to hang out with my form so lets trade notes at meals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hair looks like shite!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma folded it up into a neat square. She couldn’t wait to learn that spell their mum used that made notes flutter to its intended target. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nervously told her (hopefully) new friends that she’d be right back, before skittering over to Parvati. She looked to be happy, but Padma could tell she was nervous. She refrained from teasing her, instead just handing off the note and smiling at the Gryffindors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went back to her fellow ravens, feeling like all eyes were on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Potions Professor Private Quarters</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus found each year drag on a little longer than the last. Perhaps it was because he knew Potter’s spawn would victimise a new generation of Hogwarts students. James had been arrogant, and his spoiled Boy Who Lived was a worse reflection of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus had been watching him during meals. The dunderhead children flocked to him, from all houses save his snakes that knew not all that glitter was gold. Oh yes, he saw his snakes stare, but it was also accompanied with sneers; from the Malfoy sprog in spades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Potter... Severus hadn’t expected that. He’d read the article about him in the summer, but thought it was more Skeeter bullocks. Yet he appeared at Hogwarts, a dirty secret that Potter had hidden, never brought to light. The one that wasn’t good enough by Potter’s standards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Severus empathize with that? He didn’t know and didn’t want to contemplate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Potter was different from the ‘savior’. For one, he was a snake. Severus grinned. That must </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn</span>
  </em>
  <span> Potter senior. Severus was tempted to send a howler gloating that Harry was now his, but he’d tried to leave such childish behavior behind. (With poor results.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a relief that Harry didn’t resemble James at all, if not for knowing Lily, he’d think Harry would be Black’s bastard, as Skeeter had implied. How sweet an idea, but just an idle contemplation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had… Harry had Lily’s eyes. It was striking, painful and a reminder Severus didn’t wish to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus pulled out high grade prayer parchment. Wizarding religions were vague and ill defined. The only part Severus prescribed to was magic having a will. He’d seen magic act in great ways without the input of others. He also believed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe, that there was life beyond the veil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put high end ink to parchment, another prayer he hoped reached Lily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lies and pomp of who I need to be weighs on me more than ever. Basil is a mirror of his father, save his red hair. He is loud and arrogant. It will make the task of maintaining my persona easy. Your other son has joined my own house. I have yet to see his character. I hate to do this, but I will pit the two against each other. There is already an animosity. Please forgive me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus took a deep breath and burned the prayer in his hand, letting the magic flames warm him like a hug long past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 3, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, History of Magic Classroom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ignored the droning professor. Past Slytherin students had worked together to make study guides for independent study for the class. It was recommended that they read it during class. Harry could already tell it would be a lifesaver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the introductory lecture of what would be covered over the year. It was the first class of the day and many of the other Slytherins were dozing, making him not feel guilty as he re-read the letter from Tonks for the fourth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wotcher Harry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t name names when I talked to my friend Penny Haywood about what you mentioned. Her muggle dad has some muggle professor job that has to do with gender and the brains. He gave me a book to pass on to you. You might want to open it when you’re alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw your picture in the prophet! You look good. I don’t know if that’s your natural look. Just remember morphmagi like us change back when knocked out or in a lot of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope those clothing resize spells help! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auror in training!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glanced at his bag. It had felt like a hundred pounds after he put the book in it, despite their being a featherlight charm on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him didn’t want to read it. His life was already complicated enough as is. He’d just save it for when things calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 4, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gryffindor Tower, Common Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil wasn’t sure how he felt. He was happy to be at Hogwarts, but, well, the only kids he’d hung out with before were the Weasleys. He’d known them since he was two and St. Mungos was double booked for a toddler check-up. He didn’t remember it, of course, but Mrs. Weasley talked his dad into a play-date and the rest was history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ron was an alright bloke sometimes, but he was no Ginny. He was also sticking to Basil like a limpet! He tried to talk to Seamus and Dean, but Ron got all grumpy. The other boys in their dorm looked flustered. Basil didn’t want to live with stuttering fans!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and the girls! They were weird and giggled all the time. He didn’t know why they were making fun of him behind his back, but he didn’t like it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled to himself and pulled out parchment to write his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingin I miss you so much! I know I already said that but I’m serious! Classes are okay but I had potions again today and hes even more of a prat than dad said. He hasn’t even asked Harry a question an has asked me like 10. There’s also this blond prat in Slytherin. I’ll tell you his name when I remember it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still isn’t talking to me. Whatever. </span>
  <span>Just</span>
  <span> Whatever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t wait to show off my skills next week in flying lessons. It’s stupid that I can’t bring my own broom. Are the twins exaggerating how bad the school brooms are? I haven’t talked to them but they’re definitely up to something. Like thats new! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was mistaken for one of your brothers. I wish you were my sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I probably should have gotten a haircut before Hogwarts but a bit late for that! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-The best Basil in the garden</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of his letter he drew Snivellus scowling with stink lines coming from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, he turned his attention to homework</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 5, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Library</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise Zabini was an artful young man. He took pleasure in many things, newest of all, annoying Malfoy. His blond roommate obviously thought himself above him. He was a prickly child and with only a few words Blaise got him spitting in anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh and the held back laughter of the others in their form was a pleasure. The only Slytherin that was open with their laughter was Potter. He was glad that at least one of his roommates didn’t have their nose firmly up Malfoy’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid out a piece of parchment to write a letter to his ‘mother’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Countess Zabini,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things have been dreadfully boring so far. Many of my roommates are blustering fools. Harry Potter is of some interest. I have only seen hints of his metamorphmagus abilities. I will try to obtain samples of his blood, but he is cagey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is an uppity mudblood, know-it-all in my year. May I put her in her place? I know it is best to hide my abilities, but do you think the British Aurors would try to convict me for something that was done in Italy and is legal there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why should I drown in mediocrity? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faithfully Yours,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise Rocco Zabini</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wavered over if he should send it now, or wait to gain more information. He didn’t want to bother her. He knew if he sent too many letters then she’d start ignoring them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 7, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, McGonagall’s Office</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva had many duties as Deputy Headmistress, some of which should not fall on her shoulders. Albus had too many jobs and took to the ceremonial ones rather than the ones that actually needed his attention. She had the greatest respect for him, but often privately questioned where his priorities were. He should have been at their first week conference, which was key for the year going forward. It was a time to learn of problems and nip them in the bud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus needed to hear the professors’ concerns directly, not through a report that boiled down the information. The professors also needed him and his reassuring guidance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva had another worry. Albus had been… Well, the old goat was obsessed with Basil Potter and, to a lesser degree, Harry Potter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil was hardly surprising, James’ bright smile with Lily’s tenderness. Minerva was keen on monitoring him for mischief, after seeing how Severus had been affected… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Basil was surprisingly well adjusted despite his fame. He was, as far as what she’d seen and heard, a perfectly average 11-year-old. It did appear that he was having a bit of trouble making friends. Ronald Weasley seemed like both a friend and bother to young Basil. Minerva was just praying he didn’t take after his older twin brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Harry was… James had penned her more than once asking after him. He was desperate, and Minerva was still dealing with the fact that he had abandoned one of his children. She felt a disconnect with James. She wished to protect Harry’s privacy, but at what cost? The young boy had practically ignored the comment she made about his skills matching his father’s at his age. The brush off had been cold, but polite. There had been no interest in those green eyes. It dragged at Minerva’s heart and she hoped that Lily was blissfully unaware of the state of her family beyond the veil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put quill to paper about Harry Potter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter (Slytherin): </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Socially: Predominantly in the company of Blaise Zabini (Slytherin) and Millicent Bulstoide (Slytherin).</span></li>
<li><span>Excelling at Transfigurations and Charms</span></li>
<li><span>Madam Pince commented that he has frequented the library and been very respectful towards the books.</span></li>
<li><span>Professor Snape had no comments. Please question him for details. </span></li>
<li><span>He has seemed to cast a spell over the female student population. </span></li>
<li><span>He turned in his essay to Professor Flitwick early. </span></li>
<li><span>He has refused letters, lighting one on fire with the help of Draco Malfoy</span></li>
<li>
<span>Points earned: 7</span> <span>Points lost: 1</span>
</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva sighed to herself despite knowing it was a very bad habit to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 13, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Library</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a simmering anger in Harry’s chest. It was almost tame compared to what he usually felt towards James. Harry had been… sharpening his fury, his sense of betrayal, and numbness of the inevitability of the world never being fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the first, and hopefully only, time he’d write to James. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another day, another show of favoritism. I’m not surprised. First-years aren’t allowed to have brooms and yet here we are. You and the headmaster and the professors are all hypocrites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hogwarts was supposed to be a sanctuary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned back in his seat, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He was… tired. Everything was moving so fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was sort of an irony to that. His days used to be filled with hunger and constant work. It dragged on forever, trying to keep his mind as numb as possible to all that was around him—White noise that seeped into his skin yet couldn’t drive away his pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now a world of magic that he was desperately trying to catch up with. Blaise was a great help with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tonks… Harry had been too scared to open the book she sent him. Things were already complicated enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was just tired. He spent so much time studying, practicing his magic, trying to pull himself out of the shadow he’d been forced in and wilted under. He had to shine brighter and make everyone understand that he should have never been thrown away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>September 16, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Sirius’ Office</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been good letters between him and Harry. Sirius had asked questions about his school life with a subtlety that Lily would be proud of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was, decidedly, not one of those letters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell James I won’t be bribed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was short and to the point, and accompanied with a box of ash and blackened bit of a broomstick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and James hadn’t been talking as much as they used to. Despite his hopes, a chasm had split between them when Sirius agreed to let Harry live with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius sighed and looked skyward. Ah, there was a cobweb. He flicked it away with his wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was times like these that he wished he was still in touch with Remus, but… After what happened with Peter, how could he ever trust him? Remus’ job in the Order was to convince the werewolves not to side with Voldemort. He made no headway and was full of excuses every time he came to one of the meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, what was Sirius to do with himself? Maybe he should stop by Alice’s  and get her advice and see his namesake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something bitter fouled his mood. She had been in nearly the same circumstance as James after… after everything, but she somehow persevered and was the mother of the year 11 years running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. Damn Voldemort and damn all the pain he’d caused.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay! I've been all over the place! In positive news, just got my first shot!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>TW: Trans-phobic thoughts</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>September 20, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room</b>
</p>
<p>Hermione had a private smile. School had always been… heaven and hell to her. She loved learning, loved making her world a little bit brighter and real with knowledge—But hated how she was never able to make friends. When she’d learned she was a witch, everything had made sense. Of course she had no friends! She was a witch and they were muggles! She was different through no fault of her own!</p>
<p>That theory was quickly laid to rest. Even at Hogwarts surrounded by witches and wizards she was still an outsider. </p>
<p>But yesterday the best thing ever had happened! She had been expecting the usual gifts from her parents for her birthday, but there had been one that was unexpected and that she fiercely coveted.</p>
<p>She was happy to write her parents to let them know.</p>
<p>After her obligatory run down of classes and what she’d learn, her quill turned to wonderful news.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>A boy sat with me at the library yesterday. He seems a bit standoff-ish in class, but when I made a comment about the book he was reading he sat it down and asked me to elaborate! He didn’t get annoyed or leave when my words got the better of me! He asked questions that made sense! It wasn’t like he was copying my work either. It was magical and we have plans to meet up on Sunday to study together!</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hermione blushed. Harry was so handsome too. She wouldn’t ruin this by getting a crush on him though. </p>
<p>Hermione hoped the other girls in her dorm didn’t find out about her new friendship. They had been downright rotten to her, and she’d heard them mooning over Harry before. She was willing to face them if it meant keeping her first friend. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>September 26, 1991</b>
</p>
<p><b>Hogwarts, Transfigurations Classroom</b> </p>
<p>Hannah was jotting out a letter to Mrs. Longbottom. She had no idea when Professor McGonagall would show up. She was a strict teacher, but Hannah knew if she didn’t write at this moment that she'd definitely forget to do so. </p>
<p>She was thriving at Hogwarts even though Professor Snape was a terrible teacher. Hufflepuff was all she’d wanted and more. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Thank you for the biscuits! Everyone loved them and want me to beg to you for more! </p>
<p>I tried to help Neville with a potions essay but i don’t think Professor Snape will like it. Its not fair how hes mean to Neville all the time! I don’t even have the same class as him but I’ve heard other students talk about it! I just don’t now what to do!</p>
<p>Flying lessons have gotten better I think. Harrys been helping him and we’re going flying together this weekend. I suggested over the lake in case we fall but Harry cant swim. I want to teach him but its already too cold out. Can we come over to your house over the summer so we can swim? I don’t know if Neville asked you yet. </p>
<p>Please tell Siri I’ll write him soon!</p>
<p>All my love!</p>
<p>Hannah Abbott</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>She wanted to draw a picture of her eating cookies, but McGonagall walked in and Hannah refused to lose house points for inattention.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>October 1, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gryffindor Tower, First-Year Boy’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>Basil was lucky enough that he hadn’t cried on the way from the great hall to his room. Why did Harry have to be so mean? It’s like everything Basil did wasn’t good enough for him. </p>
<p>Why would he…? Basil was just so confused and hurt and nothing was right! Why did dad and Harry have to be fighting? It’s not like any of this was Basil’s fault. </p>
<p>Through blurred tears he wrote his dad.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Why doesn’t Harry like me? I just want to be his friend but he said he doesnt need more friends and never had a brother and didn’t want one now! I just don’t know what to do! Hes so mean but only to me! Everyone likes him and is friends with him but all I have is Ron and sometimes Seamus and Dean. </p>
<p>And Harry just had to rub it in that hes a better flier than him. And he said Quidditch was a waste of time!</p>
<p>Snape is pretty much in love with him but hates me! </p>
<p>Its not fair and I hate it but I don’t want to hate him.</p>
<p>Maybe you shold have just left him with mum’s sister. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Basil felt the energy drain out of him. He abandoned his letter and collapsed on his bed, wiping away his tears. If only Ginny was here. She’d make everything better.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>October 3, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Clay Cutter Cabin</b>
</p>
<p>James was taking another leave of absence, and it wasn’t doing him a lick of good. He was seeing a mind-healer, but it felt futile. He knew this was a problem of his own making. And these ‘techniques’ the mind-healer told him about weren’t worth shite considering Harry ignored all his letters.</p>
<p>The mind-healer wanted him to be honest with Basil on what happened and why Harry was acting the way he was. He’d gotten permission from Dumbledore to come up on Sunday to talk face to face with Basil. </p>
<p>It was going to be grueling, but hopefully be the start of understanding between his sons.</p>
<p>He set aside Hagrid’s letter. A permission slip for Harry to go with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest when he hunts.</p>
<p>Bone deep exhaustion seemed to be his ever-present companion. </p>
<p>Both his sons had wand cores that disturbed him. Basil’s a twin of He Who Should Not be Named’s wand. Harry’s with ground vampire teeth and inferius bone core. It had set him ill at ease when he first heard about it, doubly so now that he knew it meant Harry had a blood wand. Blood magic. The wand absorbed blood, and used it as a source of power and amplification. </p>
<p>James couldn’t find much beyond that, not even while looking through old Auror reports. The only other thing he’d found was that a blood sorceress had used it to kill a hoard of Aurors by using a spell that sucked the blood out of everyone in the area, including herself.</p>
<p>The wand had then exploded, ripping apart the building they were in and the ones surrounding it. They only knew what happened because a seer had a vision of it and the Aurors had been there to stop it. </p>
<p>A self-fulfilling prophecy. </p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hagrid, </p>
<p>Yes, you have my permission to take Harry into the forest. There is something that I need to share with you that no one else should know, for Harry’s sake. He has a blood wand. I think he’s going to use your hunting trips to gather blood. Please keep him close to make sure his wand doesn’t absorb blood. If possible, can you call the house elves to take your game and clean it elsewhere? </p>
<p>I worry about him.</p>
<p>Your Faithful Friend,</p>
<p>James Potter</p>
<p>Auror 1st Class</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>James enchanted the letter with an Auror spell to only be opened by Hagrid. He sent it off and went back to his morose thoughts.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin Dungeon, First-Year Boy’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>October 8, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>Harry was lost in thought, his fingers brushing over the slightly indented words of his mother’s grimoire. Hogwarts curriculum was… limited. </p>
<p>He had just finished reading An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe and another book he’d checked out from the library on schools. </p>
<p>Elemental magic, gravitymance, pattern spells, blood magic, luck stringing, ritual magic, necromancy, spell chains, and so much more. All neglected by Hogwarts, yet thrived in other schools. </p>
<p>Ilvermorny was particularly tempting, with its focus on magic that relied more on instincts and a deeper understanding of magic, rather than the rote and precise magic that Hogwarts focused on. It helped that they also spoke English. </p>
<p>Harry… refused to run away though. He was already breaking away from the role James had cast him in. </p>
<p>He spent nearly every waking moment studying, trying to be more than James could ever imagine, and finding a place in this new world.</p>
<p>Luckily there was one person willing to help him explore magic Hogwarts didn’t deem fit to teach. </p>
<p>His fingers ghosted over the words of a dead woman.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>To my children, </p>
<p>I hope to give you my grimoire in person, but as the world turns it looks more dire. Add to this with your own discoveries and know that I will always love you.</p>
<p>Your mom,</p>
<p>Lily Potter</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>His fingertips lingered on the word ‘mom’. It almost felt warm. </p>
<p>Basil should have died that night, not her. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>October 12, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Abandoned Music Magic Classroom</b>
</p>
<p>Basil was basically hiding in a dusty classroom. He’d finally been able to ditch Ron. He wished for the thousandth time that it had been Ginny who came with him to Hogwarts. Ron was just such a pest. He never left him alone. They didn’t even like each other! </p>
<p>Dean and Seamus were so relaxed, but they were best friends even though they only met on the train! He knew Neville, how could he not since they shared the same godfather, but Ron kept scaring him away and Neville hung out with Harry! Basil and Neville knew each other, yet he’d never seen Neville laugh like that before. </p>
<p>Basil also had a lot on his mind. Like what his dad said. </p>
<p>Basil had always just assumed… that Harry had been too busy to write to him. His dad said they’d have plenty of time to hang out once they started at Hogwarts, so not to worry about writing to him. </p>
<p>And Basil had been jealous, so stupidly jealous that Harry got to spend time with their mum’s side of the family. That he had their cousin to hang out with, was able to go out into the muggle world, and didn’t have to deal with the weight of the world on his shoulders. </p>
<p>While Basil was hanging out with Ginny, getting free ice cream at Fortescue's, and donating the overflow of gifts he got—Harry was being hurt. He was being hurt by <em> family. </em></p>
<p>But shouldn’t Harry be happy dad saved him? But dad was the one who sent him there, right? </p>
<p>And Harry’s eyes just seemed to glide right over Basil. But Basil had nothing to do with anything and Harry shouldn’t blame him. Dad wanted them all to go to a mind-healer. Harry was the one that wasn’t fine, not Basil. Harry’s problems were Harry’s. First-year was already turning into a flop. He didn’t want to be made fun of for having to go to a <em> mind-healer. </em> </p>
<p>Basil pulled out a piece of parchment and tried to put his thoughts in order, to write to Harry and solve this situation licky-split.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Harry,</p>
<p>Dad told me what the Dersleys did to you. Its really messed up. I didn’t know. Can we be friends or something? I’m sorry with how you were treated. I think wed be great friends if we talked. I want to make it better. Please give me the chance!</p>
<p>-Basil</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He didn’t read it over, feeling like he’d spilled his heart out on the page. Harry would have to listen to him now.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin Dungeon, First-Year Boy’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>October 19, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>Harry rolled on his side—Her side? Once again he was thankful beyond all measure for the privacy curtain around his bed. He stared at his—her?—delicate hand. Somehow Harry could tell before even opening his eyes that he’d transformed in his sleep. </p>
<p>“Freak,” Harry whispered to himself in the confines—the safety of his bed. Aunt Petunia had been right all along, that he was unnatural, an abomination.</p>
<p>Yet his hand looked so pretty like this even in the dim light, long, glossy fingernails, dainty wrist, and, most importantly, his scars hidden away. </p>
<p>Somehow transforming back to his chosen look was always hard when he woke up in a different gender—Or no gender at all. </p>
<p>Harry felt like he was scraping at his own flesh to put it right—to hide his freakishness. He had to stick to his chosen form if he didn’t want another reason for James to feel vindicated for abandoning him, for the other students not to ostracize and bully him like so many other children had done in his past. </p>
<p>After a few breaths, he was back. </p>
<p>He sat up and grabbed a biro and his journal from his nightstand, not fully opening the privacy curtains.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>August 9th 1991— </p>
<p>G: |||||  |||||  |||</p>
<p>Both: ||||</p>
<p>Neither: ||</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Because maybe if he kept track he could stop it, he could stop being a freak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't get the dang tally marks to work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to update last weekend, but I had so many painful essays due ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>October 25, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Library</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parvati was studying with her twin sister, Padma, despite it being Friday. Honestly, Ravenclaws were mental for studying when they didn’t even have a test coming up! Parvati should be hanging out with Lavender, a fellow first-year Gryffindor, but she missed her sister. Her sister who was occasionally bumping against her shoulder like they usually did at their too small kitchen table at home. Parvati wanted to be mad at her, but couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, she was still bored senseless. The other Ravenclaws at the table and lone Hufflepuff had been not so subtle with their glaring when Parvati had been whispering to Padma. They just didn’t understand the twin-bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which… It was so unfair that Hermione, that annoying swot, was friends with Harry Potter. What did Hermione have that Parvati didn’t? And her hair made her look like a puffskein that had tumbled down the stairs. She also never shutted up! Parvati’s life would have been much better if Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw where she belonged—Padma wouldn't be laughing if she had to deal with Hermione every class! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parvati gnawed on her lips. She had a very important decision to make and Padma was marginally good at giving advice. She stopped her idle doodling and wrote a message to Padma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here’s a plan-stan! Hermyowne is friends with hotty which makes no sense. Would it be lame if I was her friend to get to hotty? Hed drop her like a ashwinder egg when he got to know me and you! Or is that lame?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid it to Padma, then nudged her to get through her mythical love of studying. Padma blinked before reading the note. Her dark eyes lit up and Parvati smiled when she got a thumbs-up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>October 31, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin Dungeon, First-Year Boy’s Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bitter taste in Harry’s mouth, not that that was really surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Healing spells were amazing, and made the book he’d bought, </span>
  <span>Healing at Home with Herbs</span>
  <span>, feel completely inadequate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was thankful that Blaise had taken over retelling the story of their troll encounter, leaving Harry to wash off the troll funk. He’d sequestered himself into his bed after brushing off Draco’s questions. Draco was a bit of a pain, but Harry appreciated that none of the Slytherin boys criticized how he treated Basil—unlike a determined upper-year Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like they understood anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his wand, weighing it. There was no physical difference in it, but he could sense the change, how his wand reacted to different blood it absorbed. He may not know a lot of spells, but his instincts told him about what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do with his wand having soaked up troll blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put down his newest findings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Troll: slower wand movements, strengthens defensive spells</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped the page to a list that moved at his will. Magic was brilliant like that. He ranked blood from most potent/powerful to least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>My own</span></li>
<li><span>Augury</span></li>
<li><span>Troll</span></li>
<li><span>Deer</span></li>
<li><span>Unknown bird</span></li>
<li><span>Fish</span></li>
<li><span>Day old pig </span></li>
</ul>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hardly an intensive list. Getting blood was not easy. He did have a bit of a plan, but he had to wait for when he was more secure at Hogwarts. There was also the fact that Professor Snape had tons of ingredients that contained blood. Harry wasn’t stupid enough to try to steal from him, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put away his journal, making sure its wards were in place. The store clerk at Borgin and Burkes assured him no one would be able to access it, but him. He wasn’t certain, so he kept what he wrote vague. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had another worry. He had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey Sunday morning. She’d done a quick healing spell on him then frowned. She’d healed Hermione and Neville too, but he was the only one she wanted to see again, even though Neville had been the worst off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d just count this as a victory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>November 1, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Potions Classroom</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil felt like there was something heavy pushing on his chest. Ron had been mean to Hermione and Basil had done nothing about it. Some part of him felt it was Harry’s problem; she was Harry’s friend. Why should Basil try to comfort her when Harry talked to her, yet ignored Basil? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Hermione had almost died. And Ron wasn’t even sorry! He was the reason she was crying alone, hiding in a bathroom because he made fun of her—But she was also there because Basil hadn’t said anything. What would his dad think? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did it matter? Dad was trying to get him to see a mind-healer, like he was the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just couldn’t stop thinking about last night. Three snakes and Neville saved her. Neville! He practically jumped at his own shadow!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Basil was supposed to be The-Boy-Who-Lived… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingin,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am such a failure! Stupid Ron was mean to a girl and she almost died! Of course it was Harry who saved her! Isnt that proof he should be in Gryffindor? Even scardycat Neville helped! I’m such a burk for not trying to help that girl! I’m suposed to be a hero</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parchment was yanked off the table… by Professor Snape. He read it over, the edges of his lips curling into something sinister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil was given detention, had points taken, and, worst of all, made to read the note in the front of the classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basil had never been so embarrassed in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>November 2, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Great Hall</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was tentatively smiling at Lavender and Parvati. They were talking about color charms, which Hermione liked, but she wasn’t sure how to talk to them without ‘word-vomiting’, as Blaise called it. She knew the other boy didn’t like her, and only tolerated her because of Harry, but he wasn’t wrong. Hermione just got on a train of thought and nothing could stop her! How could she when there were so many fascinating things going on all around her! Honestly, she didn’t know how everyone else took it in strides. Maybe if she’d been born into this world… Though Harry didn’t seem to have the same problem as her. If anything, he spoke less than most of the other students. He was kind of mysterious, but actually liked hanging out with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s words still rang in her head, “It’s no wonder no one can stand her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lavender asked her a question. It took Hermione a moment to pull herself together and respond. She must have said the right thing, because Lavender smiled and continued the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Hermione wasn’t the only awkward one. Neville was in their little Gryffindor group of four, one of her saviors. She hadn’t really exchanged much of a word with him beyond trying to stop him from causing another potions disaster. They did have a bit of camaraderie based on Harry trying to teach them both how to fly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville’s smile was tentative, nervous as he picked at his breakfast. For such a round-faced boy he hardly ate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An owl swooped down, straight towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a little yelp as it dropped off a letter and parcel, despite it having happened before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lavender and Parvati surprisingly didn’t laugh at her. Hermione blushed and focused on opening the muggle envelope from her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To our little golden crown,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We didn’t realize how dangerous Hogwarts could be. I know how much you love it, but there are other schools you could go to. I know you want to stay with your new friends. Tell us about Lavender and Parvati. Any progress with that Millicent girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t let that Blaise boy get you down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How’s your boyfriend, Harry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Write us soon!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love mom and dad!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt her face heat up. Harry definitely wasn’t her </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was cute and smart and whatever but— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to the parcel instead, opening it. More of her mum’s tasteless sugar-free biscuits. Maybe that would balance out the terrible amount of candy that was still in Gryffindor tower. She offered her… friends up some cookies. If it wasn’t for Lavender and Parvati, Harry would have never known where to find her. If it wasn’t for Neville, Hermione would have been too scared to move. She was lucky to have them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>November 3, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hogwarts, Potions Professor Private Quarters</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus ran his ingredient stained fingers on the rim of his crystal cut glass. The whiskey warmed him. He knew it to be false, hollow—just like he was. At least the whiskey was capable of bringing comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus laughed to himself. No, he refused to be like his parents. He wouldn’t get lost in alcohol. He didn’t need anything else to worsen his personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flicked the rim of the glass, the clink barely audible over the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus sighed and rolled his eyes like the far too many students he dealt with everyday did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy had sent him a missive on one of his students, on the least annoying Potter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, it was amazing that Severus hadn’t gone mental in the presence of two Potters. The one that stole Lily’s hair and the other that stole her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One took plainly after his father, the other… took after no one Severus knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was a stain on the Potter name. A Slytherin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus pushed the brim of his glass, tipping it slightly. He released it and the glass clanked back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, a near silent creature in class, answering correctly the softball questions Severus threw him. Good marks. The other professors liked him, but thought him too quiet. With his aristocratic looks, he was favored by the female population. Much like Sirius had been, but without his cockiness or infernal strut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of friends that were slowly expanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More friends than his golden boy brother had. That brought a grin to Severus’ face. Potter’s favored progeny was shriveling up in mediocrity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus sipped at his whiskey. A sweet burn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly and with languished movements he reread the message from Poppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Request for student, </span>
  <span><span class="u"> Harry Potter    </span> </span>
  <span>, to temporarily leave Hogwarts grounds to </span>
  <span><span class="u">St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries  </span> </span>
  <span>, for </span>
  <span><span class="u">Article 3.12           </span> </span>
  <span>, accompanied by </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Professor Severus Snape    </span>
  </span>
  <span>on the </span>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head Healer,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy Pomfrey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus set aside the fill in form. Poppy had left the date blank, but he knew in cases of Article 3.12, requests for examination of possible child abuse, it was best to act as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus took a sip of whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another facet, another piece of the puzzle, and another monument to James Potter’s sins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>November 10, 1991</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Slytherin Dungeon, Common Room</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides Blaise, most of the other Slytherins were still asleep, having exhausted themselves during the revelry last night. They had barely eked out a win in their quidditch match against Gryffindor yesterday. Basil had almost gotten the snitch, making their victory all the sweeter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had definitely been mischief afoot with Basil’s broom, but the Slytherins deemed it as his poor flying abilities. A win's a win, though, and Gryffindor’s excuses would only further the ridicule that fell upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise found Basil to be remarkably unremarkable. He knew his ‘mother’ was interested in him for his supposed ability to survive the killing curse. Blaise thought it was just a fluke, but would stay alert for any oddities that might be a clue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, on the other hand…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise wrote a letter in Italian to the one person he marginally trusted, his tutor, Signore Bontempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for the last book you sent. I am scheduled to finish it on the 15th. Please inform Countess Zabini that I am making progress in our long-term endeavors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I find myself entertained by Harry Potter, despite him being a focus of our objective. He has a certain pessimism and look of annoyance I find quite compatible with my humor. I know I am not to grow attached to him, so you need not remind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My grades are steadily high. I am still teasing the mudblood with my superior knowledge. I am slowly scraping away at her self-confidence. I look forward to seeing her crumble. I am uncertain if Harry is aware, either way he hasn’t made a comment on how I treat her. She is bound to him in her desperation to have friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning stretches you recommended have helped, but the problem persists. It is nothing Countess Zabini has to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the Highest Mountain,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise Rocco Zabini</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise cast a drying spell on his letter before folding it and casting another spell for a dollop of wax to appear. He pressed his signet ring in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise stood up, feeling the slight pulling of his muscles. Human transfiguration was far from comfortable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>